Irresponsible Shinobi
by Shimura Shinpachi
Summary: Setelah lima tahun menghilang, Naruto kembali lagi ke Konoha dengan kekuatan yang misterius. Ia telah melihat kebusukan dunia shinobi, dan paham akan satu hal. "Kau tidak bisa mengubah dunia yang sudah sebusuk ini." Jadi, Ia tidak akan menyelamatkan dunia ini. Naruto hanyalah pemalas dengan hobi makan manis dan membaca manga, lalu mengambil misi sesukanya. Sound Familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**Irresponsible Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, alur non-canon, Naruto Haki User, Master kontrol chakra, kata-kata kasar, sok suci ga usah baca, flamer silahkan flame! Bikin aku tambah semangat, dont like dont read you bitches!**

" **Bicara dengan karya. Fuck you flamer!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Siang itu suasana Konoha cerah seperti biasa. Penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan di setiap penduduknya. Di gerbang Desa Konoha, dua orang Jounin berjaga sambil mengobrol ringan. Mereka membicarakan tentang Ujian Chunin yang akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi, dimana desa Sunagakure juga akan ikut menyemarakan Ujian.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika dua orang berjalan ke arah Desa Konoha. Pria berambut putih panjang lancip-lancip dengan garis merah vertikal di bawah matanya. Di sampingnya anak 15 tahun berambut orange jabrik mengenakan baju hitam bergaris orange pada kancingnya dan celana putih selutut. Dua jounin itu segera berdiri dan menatap hormat si pria berambut putih itu.

"Senang anda kembali, Jiraiya-sama," kata salah seorang Jounin dengan hormat. Jounin kedua hanya menatap salah satu Sannin Konoha dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ya. Aku memiliki beberapa urusan di sini." jawab Jiraiya sambil menepuk pelan kepala anak di sampingnya.

"Berhenti menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu Sannin Mesum," kata anak itu sengit. "Entah berapa kali kau melakukan kegiatan kotor dengan tangan busukmu itu. Aku tidak ingin ketularan."

"Menma-sama, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Jounin penjaga dengan heran. "Terus kenapa rambutmu di cat orange?"

"Siapa kau? Bicara seolah kenal denganku? Dasar ninja busuk tak tahu adat," kata anak itu membuat wajah Jounin menjadi merah menahan marah.

"Abaikan dia," kata Jiraiya pada Jounin itu. "Ini bukan Menma, ini Naruto."

Jiraiya lalu berjalan memasuki Konoha bersama Naruto, meninggalkan Dua Jounin yang masih melongo kaget. Jiraiya dan Naruto berjalan menuju pusat desa, ke sebuah bangunan tinggi yang dikenal dengan Kantor Hokage.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, berjongkok di depan sebuah toko bahan makanan. Matanya memandang lekat setumpuk susu rasa strawberry di dalam toko. Jiraiya terpaksa ikut berhenti, memandang Naruto sebal.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Belikan aku susu strawberry," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke dalam toko.

Jiraiya mendesal kesal. "Ayolah, kita akan menemui Hokage dulu." bujuknya.

"Tidak mau. Kau sudah memaksaku berjalan berpuluh-puluh kilometer," jawab Naruto. "Gula darahku juga sepertinya sudah turun, aku harus minum susu itu."

"Masalah susu bisa ditunda kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku bilang begitu," Naruto memandang Jiraiya mengancam. "Atau aku akan melaporkanmu karena telah membawaku ke sebuah klub, dimana aku dan seorang wanita cantik masuk ke sebuah kamar dan kau hanya tertawa senang sambil mabuk."

Jiraiya langsung pucat. "Oke, aku akan membelikanmu susu. Tapi jangan ucapkan hal itu di depan ayahmu."

"Oke."

'Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu aku seburuk itu ketika mabuk. Dan bocah sialan ini memanfaatkan itu untuk keuntungannya. Sialan!' batin Jiraiya kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua berada di kantor Hokage, berdiri di depan Minato Namikaze yang sedang terkejut.

"N- Naruto.." ucapnya pelan, memandang anak berambut orange di depannya. "Apa kau benar Naruto?"

Naruto membuang asal-asalan kotak susu yang sudah habis lalu mengambil lagi dari kantong plastik besar di tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu mata Hokage sudah rabun. Sebaiknya kau mulai minum susu supaya sehat." katanya malas, lalu meminum susu strawberry di tangannya, "Susu memang minuman paling nikmat."

'Aku setuju, Naruto,' batin Jiraiya dengan pipi memerah. Jelas bukan susu di tangan Naruto yang dimaksud.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau menghilang 5 tahun lalu, kami bahkan tidak menemukan jejak sedikitpun," kata Minato masih tidak percaya anak sulungnya masih hidup. Dia merasa senang, tapi takut kalau ini hanyalah mimpi.

"Aku menghilang dan muncul sesukaku. Aku sudah besar." jawab Naruto santai.

'Beli susu saja masih minta kepadaku,' kata Jiraiya dalam hati kesal.

Minato akan bertanya lagi ketika Sannin mesum menginterupsinya. "Aku akan menjelaskan nanti, Minato," katanya dengan pandangan serius.

Minato tahu akan situasi, mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, Naruto. Apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan chakra?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Dia bisa," jawab Jiraiya. "Aku merekomendasikan dia diangkat menjadi Genin dan mengikuti ujian chuunin sebulan lagi. Rekomendasi dari Sannin tidak bisa ditolak kan?"

Minato mengangguk "Oke. Aku akan mengurus timmu," kata Minato, melihat tatapan Jiraiya yang penuh arti.

"Aku tidak butuh tim." kata Naruto yang sekarang duduk di jendela sambil minum susu, lagi. "Mereka merepotkan."

Minato memandang Jiraiya bingung. Sikap Naruto di luar perkiraannya. Awalnya ia pikir Naruto akan seperti Menma yang ceria. Tapi malah sebaliknya, ia bahkan belum melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Jiraiya mengangguk lagi.

Minato menghela napas dan memandang Naruto, "Baiklah. Kau sekarang Genin dan akan ikut Ujian Chunin sebulan dari sekarang. Apa kau keberatan, Naruto?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Sebenarnya ada manga yang ingin kubeli. Aku juga sudah ketinggalan jump selama sebulan karena Sannin mesum tidak mengurusku dengan baik."

Minato memandang Naruto bingnung. "Apa kau minta uang saku? Kupikir tadi kau bilang sudah besar."

"Kau menelantarkan anakmu sendiri yang 5 tahun menghilang. Ayah macam apa kau. Sepertinya aku harus mencari ayah baru yang lebih baik,"

"Dia memang seperti itu." kata Jiraiya menenangkan saat melihat wajah Minato yang mematung dan pucat. Jelas terkejut dengan perkataan anaknya.

Setelah Minato memberi ikat kepala konoha dan uang saku pada Naruto lalu memberi tahu alamat rumahnya, Naruto melompat dari jendela, pergi entah kemana.

"Jadi bagaimana kau menemukan Naruto?" tanya Minato langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minato. "Bersiaplah terkagum-kagum."

 **Flashback...**

Jiraiya berjalan di puing-puing sebuah bangunan. Ia baru saja menyusup ke Kumogakure mengurus jaringan mata-matanya, dan ia menemukan sebuah desa yang luluh lantak. Bekas pertempuran dimana-mana, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Ini semua terlihat seperti sebuah pembantaian sepihak.

"Siapa kau?"

Jiraiya langsung berbalik, menatap remaja berambut orange dengan mata biru kelam yang menatapnya marah. Sialan, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ia di belakangnya.

"Ah, aku hanya dalam perjalanan pulang dari Kumogakure," kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan anak itu. Wajahnya terlihat familiar.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya anak itu lagi. Kemarahan sangat terasa dalam suaranya.

Jiraiya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini nak,"

"Dasar pembohong!" ludah anak itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh anak itu diselimuti api yang menjulang ke langit. Jiraiya menatapnya tertarik. Ia belum pernah melihat anak kecil mengendalikan elemen sehebat ini.

" **Hikken!"** Sebuah pukulan bola api besar melesat ke arah Jiraiya. Ia membulatkan mata terkejut.

" **Earth Syle: Three Wall"** Jiraiya dengan cepat menggerakan segel tangan, membuat tiga buah dinding tanah di depannya.

Jiraiya merasakan panas mendekat, dan retakan muncul di dinding tanahnya. Pukulan api itu menembus dinding tanah Jiraiya dan membakar tubuhnya. Mayat dan puing-puing di belakang Jiraiya ikut terbakar, berubah menjadi menjadi abu.

Anak kecil tersenyum puas. Tapi ia segera menundukan kepala ketika Jiraiya muncul di belakangnya, berusaha memukulnya. Ia melompat ke depan, menjaga jarak dari Sannin mesum.

"Aku baru ingat sekarang. Itulah kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti Minato," kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum senang melihat penemuannya. "Kau Naruto."

Mata Naruto melebar terkejut. Orang di depannya bahkan tahu masa lalunya. "Kau penguntit! Apa kau mengincarku untuk dibunuh!?." katanya marah.

Jiraiya bingung, Naruto bicara seolah dia adalah orang jahat yang suka berbuat mesum. "Hey, kau harus menenangkan dirimu nak," katanya.

Naruto tidak mendengarkannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Jiraiya dan sebuah petir biru turun dari langit.

Jiraiya berusaha melompat, tapi ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. 'Aku tidak bisa bergerak!' batinnya sebelum petir menyambar dirinya dengan kekuatan dahsyat.

Asap hitam memenuhi sekitar tubuh Jiraiya. Ia terbatuk pelan. Instingnya memberikan tanda bahaya, ia melihat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya. Naruto meninju Jiraiya tepat di perutnya, membuat Jiraiya terpental menabrak pohon. Tapi tubuh Jiraiya menghilang dalam asap.

Naruto melihat Jiraiya di atasnya, membawa bola chakra berwarna biru.

" **Rasengan!** " Jiraiya menghantam tepat di tubuh Naruto, yang langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap. 'Bunshin?' batin Jiraiya. Naruto sudah berada di atasnya. Kedua tangannya diselimuti oleh api yang besar.

" **Enkai Hibashira."** Dengan penuh tenaga, ia menghantamkan api itu ke bawah, membuat sebuah pilar api dengan Jiraiya di dalamnya. Api itu menyebar, membakar semua reruntuhan bangunan dan mayat di sekitarnya.

Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah api itu, menatap bayangan besar di depannya. Sebuah katak besar menatapnya sambil menghisap cerutu. Di atas katak itu, Jiraiya menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau bocah sialan. Aku ini Jiraiya, guru ayahmu itu!" kata Jiraiya kesal. Walaupun ia memanggil Gamabunta untuk melindunginya, tapi tangan kirinya sempat terkena sambaran api Naruto. Tak bisa ia percaya, anak itu sehebat ini.

Naruto yang akan menyerang dengan petir menghentikan aksinya. "Jiraiya?" katanya terkejut. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu Sannin mesum dari Konoha.

Jiraiya terlihat senang. "Kau akhirnya ingat. Aku ini sangat terkenal lho. Aku heran kau sampai tidak mengingatku." katanya.

"Kita memang tidak pernah bertemu." jawab Naruto datar.

"Oh? Benarkah? Tapi lupakan hal itu." ujar Sannin mesum. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kudengar kau menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Naruto mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju hutan. Memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku. Api yang membakar daerah itu perlahan menghilang seiring kepergiannya.

"Hoy Naruto! Kenapa denganmu?" Jiraiya berjalan mengikutinya. Gamabunta menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Pergilah seolah kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku." jawab Naruto malas.

"Berhenti disitu, Naruto. Aku memiliki kewajiban untuk membawamu ke Konoha. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih Minato setiap aku kembali." kata Jiraiya. Ia sudah menemukan anak muridnya yang menghilang. Tidak ada jalan lain baginya kecuali pulang ke Konoha bersamanya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia bersedih? Lucu sekali ketika dulu dia tidak pernah memandangku," mata Naruto menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya, "Aku bosan. Aku pergi. Aku belum ingin kembali."

"Asal kau tahu Naruto, Minato sangat bersedih ketika kau pergi. Bukan maksudnya juga untuk mengabaikanmu, ia hanya menaruh perhatian pada Menma yang memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhya." kata Jiraiya meyakinkannya, "Pulanglah sekarang. Konoha adalah tempatmu kembali."

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, reruntuhan bangunan dan mayat gosong bergelimpangan di segala arah. Ia tidak tahu ini desa apa. Ia menghabiskan lima tahun ini berkeliling dunia. Bertemu gurunya, lalu berpetualang lagi. Awalnya ia jarang menemui desa yang sudah luluh lantak. Tapi belakangan ini ia sering melihat pemandangan ini.

Naruto muak melihat semua itu. Awalnya ia berniat mengubah tatanan dunia ini dengan menjadi Hokage, tapi ia tahu, Dunia ini sudah terlalu busuk. Tidak ada cara memperbaikinya selain dengan cara kasar. Tapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Tidak ketika tahu ia tak akan mampu melakukannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu berbalik.

Naruto mengangguk "Baiklah."

 **Flashback End**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tak mau memberitahunya. Tapi dari pengamatanku, ia memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat tinggi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan segel tangan." kata Jiraiya usai menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Naruto. "Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan mampu mengontrol chakra dalam tubuh lawannya. Ia tidak hanya menghentikan, tapi membekukan chakraku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak." kata Jiraiya seolah itu hal paling hebat di dunia.

Minato menatap Jiraiya tertarik. "Tanpa segel tangan sedikitpun? Bahkan Hokage Kedua yang memiliki kontrol chakra yang hebat masih memerlukan beberapa segel tangan."

Jiraiya mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, apalagi di usia anak-anak. Naruto melawan hukum Shinobi itu sendiri. Ia seperti, berbeda dari yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengajarinya, tapi kau lebih baik memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya." Ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi lagi karena masalah yang sama seperti masa lalu. Apalagi sampai menjadi musuh Konoha.

Pintu kantor terbuka dan empat orang masuk. Mereka adalah tim 7 yang berisi Kakashi, Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka baru kembali dari misi.

"Aku melihat kotak susu strawberry kosong di sepanjang jalan kesini. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anak berambut hitam jabrik, Menma.

Minato menatap anaknya itu dengan senyum bahagia. Banyak yang harus ia ceritakan pada mereka.

* * *

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sambil membaca manganya. Yukata merah bermotif kupu-kupunya sesekali bergoyang tetiup angin. Di kejauhan, Menma terlihat sedang berlatih suatu Ninjutsu.

Naruto sebenarnya lebih suka berada di kamarnya, membaca Manga sambil tiduran. Tapi ayahnya tidak membiarkannya bermalas-malasan. Kamarnya dipasang Fuuin yang membuat tidak ada seorangpun berada di dalam dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 6 sore. Ia mendesah pelan. Hanya Fuuin yang menjadi kelemahannya. Soal hal lain, ia yakin sudah berada di atas Genin lain. Selain dalam hal semangat.

"Hey Naruto! Kenapa kau malah malas-malasan begitu? Ayo ikutlah berlatih!" teriak Menma sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku sudah cukup latihan. Diam dan jangan ganggu aku, kau kecoa kecil!"

Menma hanya menghela napas. Sudah satu minggu sejak Kakaknya kembali. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut busuknya itu, dan kebiasaannya yang suka hal manis dan membaca manga.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, kau tidak akan lolos ujian chuunin. Lalu kau tidak akan dapat misi bagus, kau tidak punya uang, dan kau tidak bisa makan manis dan beli manga."

"Diam kau. Aku tidak akan kalah oleh sekumpulan bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, bertarunglah denganku!" kata Menma semangat. Ia belum melihat Naruto bertarung dan itu membuatnya penasaran seperti apa kekuatan kakaknya itu.

"Merepotkan. Aku tidak bertarung tanpa alasan." sergahnya. Ia kembali membaca manganya sambil berkata, "Kau diam. Jangan bicara, karena kau membuat kepalaku sakit."

Menma geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu. "Tapi targetku adalah mengalahkanmu, Gaara!" kata Menma sambil menyeringai.

Gaara? Naruto sedikit tertarik. "Maksudmu Gaara dari Suna itu?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan manganya. Topik ini membuatnya tertarik.

"Kau tau dia?" kata Menma sambil mendekati kakaknya.

Naruto menggeram pelan. Sudah pasti dia tahu orang itu. Seorang anak dengan jiwa monster, dia tak akan melupakan pertemuan pertama dengannya. "Ya, dia kutu buas yang tak seharusnya ada di dunia."

"Hey! Aku tahu dia kejam, tapi kata-katamu lebih kejam!" geram Menma. Ia oke saja dengan sikap kurang ajar Gaara, tapi kakaknya tidak berhak berbicara Gaara tidak layak hidup.

"Oh ya? Aku ingin lihat apa kau masih berpikir begitu ketika sudah bertemu dengannya," kata Naruto. "Aku tahu kau punya ekor sembilan, tapi apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya?."

Naruto kembali membaca manganya, mengabaikan jawaban Menma.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **31 Maret 2018**

 **~~Megane was here. Good bye~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Irresponsible Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, alur non-canon, Master kontrol chakra, kata-kata kasar, sok suci ga usah baca, flamer silahkan flame! Bikin aku tambah semangat, dont like dont read you bitches!**

" **Successful people have two things one their face. Silence and Smile. Smile to solve problems. Silence to avoid problems."**

* * *

Sudah lewat sebulan, dan ini adalah hari Ujian Chuunin tahap pertama. Naruto menguap menatap jam dindingnya, pukul 11. Masih pagi.

"Pagi? Masih pagi? Sudah siang bodoh! Sialan! Aku ketiduran!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Kau telat," kata salah satu Jounin Konoha, Ibiki pada Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku bangun siang karena tadi malam membaca One Pis sampai pagi." jawab Naruto. Lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah matanya, Ia memakai baju hitam bergaris orange pada kancingnya dan celana putih selutut. (kayak Natsu Fairy Tail)

"Tidak ada alasan. Walau kau anak Hokage, Shinobi tetaplah Shinobi. Kau didiskualifikasi." kata Ibiki tanpa keraguan di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak peduli apakah aku anak Hokage atau tidak. Tapi aku sudah menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga untuk sampai kesini. Aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong." Naruto menatap malas Jounin di depannya. "Lagipula Konoha membutuhkan orang berbakat sepertiku."

"Konoha tidak membutuhkan pemalas!"

"Pemalas tapi berbakat. Aku bisa mengalahkan semua Genin di sini sekaligus. Kau ingin aku menunjukannya?" seringai Naruto.

Ibiki sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Bocah di depannya perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. Ia menggenggam kerah Naruto, lalu tangan kanannya bersiap memukulnya. "Kau bocah bajingan!"

"Berhenti disitu, Ibiki." kata sebuah suara di belakang Naruto, "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan bocah ini. Tapi aku yang merekomendasikannya ikut Ujian ini walau tanpa status Genin."

Naruto melirik orang berambut putih panjang itu. "Aku bisa ikut ujian ini walau tanpa bantuanmu. Jangan menjadi sok penting."

Ibiki terlihat lebih marah. Bocah ini tidak peduli bicara dengan siapa, mulutnya tetap busuk. Ia menahan diri ketika melihat tatapan Jiraiya. "Baiklah, Jiraiya-sama." Ia melepas Naruto, yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya lalu masuk ruang ujian.

"Tenanglah Ibiki." kata Jiraiya sambil menepuk bahu Jounin itu. "Dia memang seperti itu orangnya."

Naruto memasuki ruang ujian, dan duduk di kursi paling depan. Peserta lain memandanginya penasaran, melihat keberaniannya menantang pengawas ujian yang terlihat sangar itu. Naruto membalik soal di depannya dan membaca baris demi baris.

'Ini apa sih? Aku ga paham sama sekali.' batin Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Peserta lain terlihat pusing dengan soalnya. Yang lain lagi tampak menggunakan cara ninja untuk mencontek. Ia melihat ke pojok, dimana Shikamaru sedang tidur, mengabaikan soal di depannya.

'Shikamaru tidur? Aku juga harus tidur, mana mungkin dia akan tidur sendirian,' batin Naruto sebal.

Naruto melihat soalnya lagi. 'Peduli amat lah. Aku juga masih ngantuk.'

Naruto meletakkan kembali soalnya, lalu tidur seperti Shikamaru. Ia langsung terlelap, mengabaikan orang-orang yang memandanginya heran.

* * *

Naruto memandang hutan kematian di depannya. Entah kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Pengawas Ibiki bilang ia lulus ujian tertulisnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Ia lebih tertarik pada hutan di depannya. Ia bisa mencium bau kematian dari hutan itu. Ini menarik. Ia juga merasakan beberapa hewan buas di dalamnya.

"Baiklah! Dengarkan kalian semua! Kalian akan masuk hutan ini dan menuju sebuah bangunan besar di sisi seberang hutan. Per kelompok akan diberi gulungan langit atau bumi. Kalian ke bangunan itu dengan membawa dua gulungan itu dan kalian lulus. Segala cara diperbolehkan, termasuk membunuh dan mencuri gulungan dari kelompok lain!" kata seorang Jounin wanita bernama Anko. "Batas waktu sampai besok jam 12! Jadi kalian punya 24 jam untuk mengumpulkan dua gulungan tersebut."

Jounin perempuan itu lalu membagi gulungan ke masing-masing kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok itu masuk melalui pintu masuk berbeda-beda.

Naruto mendapat gulungan bumi. Total tim yang lolos ujian pertama ada 24. Berarti ia harus mencuri gulungan dari salah satu dari dua belas tim pemegang gulungan langit. Membosankan. Ia ingin segera selesai dan membaca manga, atau menonton anime favoritnya tapi ayahnya akan membakar semua koleksinya jika ia kabur dari ujian.

"Membosankan. Kenapa tidak ada tim yang menyerangku. Ini membosankan." gumam Naruto. "Apa yang akan Natsu lakukan saat seperti ini, mungkin berteriak 'aku bersemangat!' dan menyerang semua tim yang ada."

Naruto merasakan tiga orang mendekat ke arahnya dari arah kiri. Ia menatap datar. Tiga orang itu bersembunyi, berusaha menyergapnya.

"Keluarlah wahai kecoak!" teriak Naruto pada pepohonan lebat di depannya.

Tiga orang itu keluar dari balik semak-semak, Naruto menyeringai senang. "Yo. Ternyata kau, Shikamaru!" sapanya.

Anak berambut nanas itu mendesah, "Ya ampun. Kupikir Ino bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini." katanya kesal sambil melirik anak perempuan di tim itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Shikamaru? Dia hanya sendiri." tanya anak berambut gendut dengan tanda pusaran di kedua pipinya. Ia adalah Choji dari klan Akimichi

"Betul. Memangnya kenapa? Aku merasakan chakranya membaur dengan udara dengan jelas, jadi lebih mudah menemukannya." tambah peremuan berambut kuning itu, Ino Yamanaka.

"Itulah kenapa kita telah membuat keputusan salah," kata Shikamaru. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan langit dan melemparkannya ke Naruto. "Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu."

Naruto menerima gulungan langit dari Shikamaru dengan senang hati.

Choji dan Ino nampak berang.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau menyerahkan gulungan kita begitu saja."

Shikamaru menatap kedua rekannya tajam. "Percayalah padaku. Kita lebih baik menghindari pertarungan dengannya. Bukankah begitu, Naruto?"

Naruto memegang gulungan langit dari tim Shika. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "Membosankan. Tapi aku akan melepaskan kalian. Aku tidak bertarung tanpa alasan." kata Naruto. "Keputusan bagus, Shika."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan tim Shikamaru.

"Sialan kau Shikamaru! Kau membiarkannya lari!" teriak Ino sambil mencekik leher remaja berambut nanas itu.

"Ya! Apa kau tahu berapa kaloriku yang terbuang sia-sia!" Choji ikut menjotos Shikamaru.

"Diamlah kalian semua!" teriak Shikamaru sambil melepaskan diri dari kedua temannya. Tatapannya berubah serius. "Memangnya siapa yang cukup bodoh membuang chakranya ke udara dalam pertempuran."

Ino dan Choji saling menatap, bingung.

Shikamaru menghela napas pasrah. Kedua temannya itu sungguh bodoh. "Itu artinya dia kuat. Sangat kuat malahan sampai-sampai membuang chakranya ke udara hanya untuk memancing ninja bodoh yang ingin cari mati."

* * *

Naruto meloncat dari dahan pohon satu ke yang lainnya. Ia sudah memiliki dua gulungan, jadi tidak ada alasan ia terus-terusan di hutan kematian. Ia sudah melewati tengah-tengah hutan. Ketika tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing. Naruto segera pergi ke sumber energi yang mengganggunya.

Tak lama, Naruto menemukan sumber energi itu. Di depannya seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan mata ular sedang menatap buas kelompok adiknya, Menma. Anak berambut raven sedang tersungkur di tanah dengan tubuh penuh bercak hitam. Ia terus memegangi lehernya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Naruto merasakan Chakra anak itu berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan pekat, seperti perempuan dengan mata ular itu.

Naruto tahu anak itu. Anak itu dari klan Uchiha, yang semuanya sudah dibantai oleh seorang Prodigy dari klan itu sendiri, dan ia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto mengabaikannya. Tatapannya ia taruh pada perempuan itu.

"Hey kau. Aku kira hanya aku yang ikut ujian tanpa tim. Kau juga?" Tatapan Naruto menajam. "Kurasa kau bukan dari Suna, jadi kau seharusnya tak ada di sini bukan?"

Perempuan itu balas memandangnya. Mata ularnya mengamati Naruto dengan teliti, lalu mendengus pelan. "Aku memakai ikat kepala Suna, bukankah sudah jelas aku dari Suna?" jawabnya dengan suara angkuh.

Memang benar ia memakai pelindung kepala Suna, tapi itu mencurigakan. Naruto belum mendengar tentang dirinya. Setahunya, Genin terkuat di Suna adalah Gaara, dan anak itu memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi Gaara.

"Hati-hati Naruto!" teriak Menma dari seberang sana. "Dia adalah Orochimaru!"

Mata Naruto membulat. "O-Orochimaru?" gagap Naruto.

"Khu khu khu. Ya benar, aku adalah Orochimaru." tawa perempuan itu dengan suara mengerikan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Urusanku di sini sudah selesai."

"Persetan dengan Orochimaru! Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Kenapa di sok penting sekali?" kata Naruto kesal.

Menma sweatdrop. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau tergagap?"

"Aku melihatnya di manga. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tokoh utama lakukan ketika terkejut. Aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

Naruto baru menyadari perempuan ular itu tak ada lagi di sana. Ia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tapi peduli setan. Ia tak ada urusan dengan perempuan itu.

Menma juga menyadari Orochimaru sudah pergi. Ia melihat Sasuke yang masih tergeletak kesakitan. Tak jauh darinya Sakura sudah pingsan hanya karena satu pukulan Orochimaru.

"Naruto, bisa bantu aku? Kedua anggotaku sedang terluka." pinta Menma.

Naruto mendengus. "Urus sendiri urusanmu." katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada satu tim yang sedang menuju ke sini. Semoga beruntung."

Naruto berbalik, lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Aku duduk sambil membaca manga favoritku, One pizz. Aku sudah sampai di tempat yang ditunjukan kemarin, dan seperti yang kuduga, aku adalah orang pertama yang tiba di sini. Pengawas bilang aku tidak boleh pergi, karena setelah ujian tahap ini selesai, akan langsung diselenggarakan ujian tahap berikutnya. Jadi tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membaca manga. Sepanjang sisa hari. Sampai ketiduran.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Hanya beberapa tim yang sudah lolos, sekitar enam termasuk diriku. Aku tidak melihat ataupun merasakan hawa keberadaan dari perempuan mengerikan dengan mata ular yang kutemui kemarin. Begitu juga dengan kelompok Menma. Mereka pasti sedang kesulitan karena harus bertarung dengan tim lain setelah melawan Urachmearu atau apalah itu. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan orang itu tidak selevel dengan seluruh kelompok adikku itu. Tidak ada kesempatan tim adikku menang melawannya.

Tapi aku salah. Beberapa menit sebelum ujian usai, tim Menma datang. Menma terlihat luka-luka. Ia menggendong Sasuke yang tidak sadar, lalu perempuan berambut pink itu terlihat mau menangis. Lucu sekali.

Tim Menma adalah yang terakhir datang. Setelah itu, semua tim yang lolos dikumpulkan di sebuah arena luas berlantai tanah. Kami berbaris sesuai urutan kedatangan kami. Ayahku dengan jubah hokagenya berdiri di depan kami. Ia sesaat khawatir dengan keadaan tim Menma yang luka parah, tapi segera menjaga kehormatan posisinya dengan bersikap profesional.

"Selamat. Kalian berhasil melewati tantangan sebelumnya dengan seluruh anggota tim tetap utuh. Hokage menatap kami semua dengan bangga, menatapku sedikit lebih lama dari yang lain. Mungkin karena aku satu-satunya yang tanpa tim di sini. "Kalian akan langsung ke ujian tahap selanjutnya. Tapi sebelum itu, harus kukatakan pada kalian bahwa ujian kali ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah. Kami akan menilai kemampuan individu kalian dalam tim secara langsung lalu menyeleksi siapa yang berhak lolos ke tahap berikutnya. Jelas?"

Aku menguap lebar. Penjelasannya membuatku mengantuk.

Melihat tak ada yang bertanya, Hokage membuat beberapa segel tangan dan di tengah-tengah arena, muncul sebuah kursi besar dari tanah. Semua memandang bingung.

"Peraturannya adalah tim yang pertama datang akan main sebagai tim penjaga. Salah satu anggota tim akan menjadi raja dan duduk di atas tahta sambil mengenakan mahkota. Sang raja tidak dibolehkan pergi dari tahtanya. Dua anggota lainnya bertugas melindungi raja agar mahkotanya tidak dicuri dari tiga tim lain yang akan menjadi tim penyerang. Satu ronde berlangsung selama 10 menit. Tim yang memegang mahkota setelah waktu habis adalah pemenangnya, yang kemudian akan melawan tiga tim yang terakhir hadir." jelas Hokage. Ia kemudian menatapku, lalu berkata, "Tapi karena tim yang pertama datang hanya satu anggota. Berarti dia tidak memiliki rekan untuk melindunginya. Apakah tim pertama mau lanjut atau dieliminasi?"

Aku tersenyum mengejek. "Tiga tim terlalu mudah bagiku. Bagaimana kalau ubah sedikit aturan mainnya." Aku menyeringai, lalu berkata, "Semua tim dalam satu arena. Tim yang terakhir bertahan dengan mahkota ditangannya adalah pemenangnya. Bagaimana? Bukankah lebih menarik.?"

Enam tim menatapku dengan garang. Mereka terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataanku. Aku membalas tatapan tajam mereka, "Kenapa? Kalian kutu air sebaiknya menyerah saja!" tantangku.

"Kita terima tantangannya Hokage-sama!" seru Kiba marah. Anjingnya juga ikut menggonggong marah.

"Benar! Kita robek mulutnya di arena!" kata seorang Shinobi Suna. Sisanya mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Ya ampun. Entah kenapa ketika aku mendengar pengecut berbicara omong kosong, jariku otomatis melakukan hal ini," Aku mengacungkan jari tengahku pada peserta yang lain, "Fuck you!"

Suasana semakin memanas. Mereka semakin mendesak Hokage untuk bertarung satu ronde.

Hokage berpikir sejenak. "Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Tapi jika kalian semua setuju, aku tidak bisa menolaknya." katanya.

Aku tersenyum puas. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Karena aku harus segera pulang lalu menonton acara TV kesukaanku yang akan dimulai sejam lagi. Persetan dengan Ujian ini.

* * *

Di dalam arena tadi, terdapat tahta besar di tengah-tengahnya. Aku duduk santai di atas tahta itu sambil menatap keenam tim lainnya yang menatapku dengan garang. Kulihat Sasuke juga sudah bangun. Ia menatapku tajam, tatapan yang haus kekuatan. Aku menyeringai, menunggu peluit dibunyikan.

Setelah diberi tahu aturan tambahan mainnya, yang intinya tim yang memenangkan tim ini otomatis semua anggotanya lolos ke ujian berikutnya. Peserta untuk ujian berikutnya adalah 8 peserta, jadi jika tim lain berhasil memenangkan mahkota ini dariku, hanya lima slot peserta yang tersisa.

Kemudian peluit dibunyikan. Pertanda dimulainya Royal rumble.

Para cecunguk bodoh berlari ke arah tahtaku, tapi sebelum mereka sampai, mereka malah bertarung satu sama lain terlebih dahulu. Alasannya sederhana. Mereka ingin menghabisiku sendiri, one by one. Aku tersenyum puas. Mereka akan bertarung satu sama lain lalu aku akan menghabisi sisanya. Tapi kurang keren. Aku akan mengeluarkan beberapa kartu di sini.

Aku menjetikan jariku, lalu mengeluarkan bola berwarna ungu pekat di atas masing-masing Genin. Mereka berhenti bertarung dan melihat bola buatanku dengan bingung.

"Itu disebut bang," kataku menjawab kebingunan mereka.

Mereka malah memandangku tidak paham.

"Lalu?" tanya salah seorang Genin.

Aku tersenyum. lalu menjentikan jariku. Bang yang ada di atas Genin yang baru saja bertanya menembakan laser chakra, tepat mengenai Genin itu. Bang itu menghasilkan ledakan Genin itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Seperti itulah teknik yang disebut Bang. Sebetulnya efek aslinya lebih hebat. Aku hanya menahan diri," jelasku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Hokage menatap Bang itu dengan penasaran. "Itu terlihat seperti rasengan, tapi lebih kompleks. Naruto menciptakan bola chakra murni yang bisa menembakan diri ke target. Itu susah dikuasai karena chakra murni yang kau keluarkan selalu ingin bergerak bebas ke udara," ucap Hokage kagum.

"Lihat jumlah Bang itu. Untuk membuat satu bang saja tergolong sulit, kau harus mengumpulkan chakramu ke satu titik, lalu memampatkannya menjadi bola. Tapi ia mampu membuat sebanyak itu sekaligus?" sahut Jiraiya yang berdiri di samping Hokage.

"Naruto bisa mengendalikan Bang itu tanpa perlu kontak langsung. Jadi ia tak perlu bergerak sedikitpun dari tahta untuk melawan para Genin," kata Hokage.

"Ya. Itu serangan jarak jauh," kata Jiraiya.

* * *

Aku menyeringai, "Good bye." Aku menjetikan jariku dan semua bang menembakan diri ke arah para Genin di bawahnya.

Ledakan muncul di setiap sudut di arena menghasilkan kepulan asap tebal. Setelah asap menghilang hanya tersisa beberapa Genin saja yang masih bisa berdiri. Entah mereka menghindar atau sempat mengeluarkan jutsu pertahanan. Mereka adalah Gaara, Menma, Sasuke, Lee, dan Neji.

"Jadi, permainan yang sebenarnya bisa kita mulai?" tanyaku mengangkat alis, senang melihat ekspresi mereka yang terkejut itu.

Garaa yang pertama kali bergerak. Ia mengeluarkan pasir dari gentong di punggungnya, lalu menggerakannya ke arahku.

"Hoy Gaara, Apa kau suka cendra mata yang kuberikan padamu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Gaara menggeram. Pasirnya berubah menjadi sebuah ombak yang siap menerjangku.

" **Sand Wave!"**

Aku mengeluarkan petir dari tanganku, lalu melemparkannya dalam jumlah besar ke ombak pasir itu.

" **Mirror Thunder!"** Petirku meluas, membuat sebuah penghalang seluas ombak pasir Gaara.

Kedua serangan berbenturan. Petirku tidak membiarkan sebutir pasir melewatinya. Pasir Gaara kembali menyebar, lalu menyerangku dari dua sisi.

" **Enkai Hibashira!"** Aku mengeluarkan api dari kedua tanganku lalu membuat dua pilar api di kedua sisiku.

Suhu di arena naik. Pasir-pasir Gaara menghantam pilar apiku, serangan Gaara gagal lagi. Aku menatap Gaara, lalu menyirangai.

" **El Thor!"** Petir masuk menembus atap, langsung mengarah ke Gaara. Gaara kaget, tapi pasirnya segera membentuk pelindung di atasnya.

Serangan petirku menembus pasirnya, lalu menyambar Gaara. Ia berteriak kesakitan kemudian jatuh terduduk. Pasti karena efek kejut petirku.

"Kau seharusnya ingat pasirmu lemah terhadap petir. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengajarimu?" ejekku.

Aku merasakan seseorang di belakangku. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sekelebat hijau bersiap menyerangku. Aku langsung membuat sebuah bang, kali ini berwarna merah pekat. Sebuah cahaya merah kegelapan menyerang orang itu, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Aku melihat sebuah lubang di belakang kursi tahtaku. Itu pasti yang digunakannya untuk menyergapku.

"Ini lebih sakit dari yang tadi," kata Lee sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau membuat lubang di tanah? Kau tikus kecil tak berguna sebaiknya mundur saja." celetukku pada anak berambut batok itu.

"Berhenti bicara! Lihat sekitarmu!" seru Menma yang sudah muncul di sampingku. Sasuke dan Neeji juga ikut menyerang secara bersamaan.

Aku langsung membuat tiga Bang merah pekat di atasku, yang langsung menembakan diri ke arah mereka bertiga. Seperti Lee, mereka terlempar ke belakang sambil mengerang kesakitan, tapi masih berusaha bangkit.

"Ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang pertama," erang Menma.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Aku lelah seperti ini. Bisakah kalian sedikit serius? Atau setidaknya kalian mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan dan menyerah saja?" keluh Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya. Ia melihat semua lawannya. Mereka sudah berdiri lagi, meskipun tertatih-tatih.

Mereka bersiap menyerang Naruto lagi. Tapi mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka berlima melirik ke bawah. Sesuatu seperti bayangan menempel di kaki mereka. Mereka semua melebarkan mata terkejut.

"Sialan!"

" **Kagemane no Jutsu!"**

" **Shinteshin no Jutsu!"**

" **Baika no Jutsu!"**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Note: Pakaian santai Naruto mirip seperti Takasugi Shinsuke di anime Gintama (santai.. tapi keren). Bagi yang suka baca webtoon, saya saranin baca Tower of God. Ceritanya bagus, aku juga niatnya mau masukin beberapa unsur Tower of God ke fanfic ini. "Bang" juga terinsprasi dari ni webtoon, tapi sedikit aku modifikasi biar sesuai dengan konsep chakra.

Saran sangat diterima, terutama yang menyangkut cara penulisan dan gaya bahasaku.

Review akan dibalas lewat pm.

* * *

 **31 Maret 2018**

 **~Megane out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Irresponsible Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, alur non-canon, Master kontrol chakra, kata-kata kasar, flamer silahkan flame! Bikin aku tambah semangat, dont like dont read you bitches!**

" **If you want to be strong, Learn to fight alone."**

* * *

"Kagemane no Jutsu!"

"Shinteshin no Jutsu!"

"Baika no Jutsu!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Mereka berlima keget bukan main. Mereka menatap tim Shikamaru dengan berang. Garaa berusaha mengendalikan pasirnya untuk menyerang, tapi tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Begitu juga dengan Menma, dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa Shikamaru?! Kenapa kau menyerang kami!" teriak Menma marah.

Terdengar suara dentuman lalu Genin berambut batok terlempar jauh sampai ke luar arena. Tubuhnya tergeletak menyedihkan, tak sadarkan diri. Mereka menatap pelakunya. Choji dengan ukuran tubuh dua kali dari biasanya berdiri sambil membunyikan tulang-tulang jari tangannya. Ia menatap tubuh Lee yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman, Shikamaru yang merencakan ini." kata Choji.

Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk. "Sialan kau Choji. Tapi ini ujian kan? Jangan menjadi sentimentil begitu." katanya pada Menma. "Choji. Eliminasi Neji dulu!"

"Oke!" jawab Choji lalu berlari ke arah Neji.

Tatapan Neji kosong. Tubuhnya terikat Kagemane dan Shintenshin milik Ino dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Choji memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Neji terpental ke luar arena seperti Lee. Tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Ya ampun. Sepertinya chakraku terkuras banyak." kata Ino. Nafasnya terengah-engah, peluh memenuhi wajahnya. "Neji susah dikuasai. Ia berusaha melawan kendaliku."

"Aku juga." ujar Choji. Tubuhnya kembali mengecil ke ukuran aslinya. "Aku tidak bisa membesar dalam waktu lama."

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Kerja bagus Shikamaru." kata Naruto.

Ino berjalan mendekatinya. "Sesuai perjanjian. Berikan mahkotanya pada kami."

"Baiklah," Naruto melemparkan mahkotanya ke Ino, lalu melompat turun. Ino mengantikan posisinya, duduk di tahta.

Naruto menatap Gaara, Sasuke, dan Menma dengan tatapan sinis. "Game over"

Naruto membuat tiga buah bang, yang masing-masing sebesar bola sepak. Ketiga bang itu membuat tembakan yang mengarah ke Menma, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke. Matanya memantulkan bayangan tembakan merah yang siap mengenainya.

Tiga bam itu menghantam mereka bertiga. Ledakan terbentuk dan kepulan debu muncul setelah serangan Naruto mengenai ketiganya. Shikamaru melepas kegemanenya dan membentuk formasi di samping Naruto, begitu pula Choji.

"Apa itu berhasil?" tanya Choji.

"Sebaiknya berhasil. Kita sudah-"

"Lihatlah baik-baik," potong Naruto, menatap kepulan debu yang perlahan menghilang. "Mereka bajingan sialan."

Kepulan debu menghilang, menampilkan Menma, Sasuke, dan Gaara dengan tubuh berdarah-darah. Tapi mereka tetap berdiri, menatap tim yang baru terbentuk itu dengan kemarahan.

"Tinggal kita bertujuh. Jika kalian menyerah sekarang, kita semua sudah pasti lolos. Bagaimana?" tawar Shikamaru. Ia lebih memilih jalan damai daripada bertarung.

"Persetan dengan tawaranmu." jawab Menma ketus. Ia menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Ini menjengkelkan. Aku tidak tahu kau sekuat ini, Nii-san. Tapi aku akan bertarung sampai aku tidak bisa bangun lagi."

"Sungguh? Orang sepertimu?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia tertawa pelan. "Berhenti bergurau. Biar kuperjelas, kau masih bisa berdiri karena aku kasihan melihatmu terbaring tak berdaya. Aku hanya bermain-main dengan kalian."

Menma tertawa. "Lucu. Itukah pembelaan orang yang bekerja sama dengan orang lain demi meraih kemenangan? Bualanmu sungguh hebat."

Naruto tersenyum, matanya menyipit menampakkan kemarahan. Suara guntur terdengar di langit. Tiba-tiba, petir menghancurkan atap. Tidak hanya satu, tapi puluhan petir menyerang semua Genin yang tak sadarkan diri.

" **El Thor!"**

Neji yang masih setengah sadar menjerit keras penuh penderitaan. Tanah bekas serangan Naruto membentukan retakan besar.

Mereka semua menatap Naruto terkejut bercampur marah, bahkan tim Shikamaru tidak menyangka Naruto melakukan hal kotor seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bajingan!" teriak Menma berang. Itu sudah keterlaluan, menyerang orang yang sudah tidak bisa bertarung.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Aku lihat mereka tadi mulai bergerak-gerak. Kupikir mereka akan bangun," kata Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. Ekspresinya berubah mengejek, lalu berujar santai, "Tapi tunggu, apa itu hanya imajinasiku saja ya?"

"Kau brengsek!" teriak Menma dalam kemarahan.

Menma membuat dua kagebunshin, lalu mulai membentuk rasengan di tangan kanannya. Rasengannya mengeluarkan bunyi angin, membuatnya terlihat lebih menakutkan. Menma menerjang Naruto, dilindungi dua kegebunshin di depannya.

Naruto membuat tiga bang lagi, lalu menyerang Menma dengan tiga bang itu. Tiga tembakan tembakan tepat mengenai Menma dan kagebunshinnya. Debu memenuhi area itu, Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Membosankan," gumam Naruto malas.

"Hey, lihat punggungmu," sebuah suara muncul di belakang Naruto.

Naruto segera berbalik, tapi terlambat. Menma menghantamkan rasengannya ke punggung Naruto, membuat Naruto terlempar ke depan beberapa meter. Naruto terguling-guling tak berdaya, sebelum akhirnya dapat menjaga keseimbangan. Ia berdiri dengan marah. Di punggungnya terdapat luka memar spiral, dimana rasengan menghantamnya. Tubuhnya sedikit lecet akibat aksi gesekan tubuhnya dengan tanah.

"Bagaimana? Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" seru Menma dengan senyum puas.

Naruto mengatur napasnya, lalu membenarkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kau jalang! Kau akan membayar untuk ini!"

Tapi sebelum Naruto melakukan apapun, tatapannya menjadi kabur. Pandangannya tehadap arena perlahan berubah menjadi ruang keluarga yang dipenuhi mayat. Naruto memandang sekeliling, lalu menyadarinya, "Ini genjutsu ya. Pasti Uchiha ini yang membuatnya."

"Kau benar," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Naruto segera berbalik, bersiap menerima serangan. Tapi ia hanya melihat Sasuke di sana. Berdiri dengan tenang. "Ya ampun. Sekarang sedang trend mengejutkan orang dari belakang ya?"

"Ini adalah malam saat pembantai-"

"Blah blah blah. Kau dan ocehanmu membuat telingaku sakit." potong Naruto. "Aku tidak punya urusan dalam dunia Genjutsumu. Lagipula genjutsu ini sangat lemah."

Naruto menjetikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba muncul retakan di dunia genjutsu Sasuke, yang perlahan semakin besar. Kemudian dunia genjutsunya hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto memandang kegelapan. Naruto terheran-heran. "Bukankah genjutsunya sudah hancur?" Naruto baru sadar. "Aku di dalam pasir Gaara. Sialan!"

" **Sabaku Soso!"**

Naruto merasakan tekanan hebat dari pasir itu, ditambah dia tidak bisa bernapas di sini. Pasir itu terus memberinya tekanan, berusaha menghancurkan tubuhnya.

" **Elecric Shock!"** Naruto mengeluarkan petir dari tubuhnya. Tak ada yang terjadi. Serangannya terlalu lemah bagi seluruh pasir Gaara yang membentuk kurungan itu.

Naruto menggeram marah. Semakin menyiksa di sini. Tanpa udara dan pasir Gaara terus menekan tubuhnya. 'Sialan! Masa aku harus mengeluarkan jurus itu untuk melawan cecunguk itu,' batin Naruto.

Naruto dengan susah payah mendekatkan tangannya ke dekat mulutnya lalu membuat sebuah bola petir kecil. Ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan petir itu bulat-bulat.

Itu adalah pil petir, dengan memakannya Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang berkali-kali lipat. Naruto tidak suka menggunakannya karena dia tidak bertarung dengan fisik. Selain itu, pil petir memiliki efek samping karena membebani tubuhnya.

" **Thunder Armor 20 Million Volt Maxima!"** Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan petir yang sangat besar. Petir itu menggelegar dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Pasir Gaara perlahan mengendur. Petir terus menggelegar dalam pasir Gaara. Tak lama kemudian, pasir Gaara sepenuhnya menyingkir.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memandang semuanya lekat-lekat. Sasuke sedang terduduk kelelahan akibat kehabisan chakra dan efek bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Gaara memandang Naruto dengan terkejut, sementara Menma sedang kehabisan nafas dengan tubuh penuh memar bekas pukulan. Bertarung dengan tim Ino-Shika-Cho sendirian bukan pilihan bijak untuk Menma.

Menma menghentikan pertarungannya dan memandang Naruto dengan kagum. "Sial. Masih bisa lolos dari serangan mematikan Gaara." ucapnya kesal.

Naruto menjadi tenang, tapi auranya sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih menakutkan. Seakan seperti mereka telah membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia meninju udara kosong, lalu tembakan petir keluar dari tangannya menuju Sasuke.

Uchiha itu bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi. Ia terkena telak serangannya. Sasuke berteriak kesakitan saat petir itu menghantamnya, menciptakan ledakan kuat dan suara yang menggelegar. Saat ledakan mereda, Sasuke terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh menghitam dan berasap.

Gaara dan Menma menatap itu terkejut. Tak disangka Naruto masih punya kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Menma khawatir sambil berlari ke arah rekan setimnya yang sedang sekarat. "Sasuke!" Ia mengguncang tubuh Uchiha, berharap itu akan membangunkannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di atas Menma dan membuat bola petir dengan kedua tangannya. Menma menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan ketakutan, karena jika Sasuke akan menerima serangan itu untuk kedua kalinya, ia pasti akan mati.

" **Raigoh!"**

Menma melompat membawa Sasuke, tepat sebelum bola petir itu meledak membentuk kubah petir yang menghancurkan apapun di dalamnya. Kilatan petir juga saling menyambar di luar kubah itu, membuat semuanya berhati-hati.

"Sialan Naruto. Apa dia mencoba membunuh kita?" geram Menma kesal. Tapi sebelum Menma sempat bernapas lega, Naruto sudah menyiapkan tiga bang petir.

Tiga bang itu menyerang Menma secara bersamaan. Ledakan hebat terjadi di tempat Menma berdiri. Saat ledakan mereda, Menma terlihat sedang berdiri dengan merentangkan tangannya, ia menerima serangan Naruto demi melindungi Sasuke. Tapi gumpalan chakra merah keluar dari tubuhnya. Chakra itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu membentuk hybrid rubah berekor satu.

Menma menatap Naruto dengan garang. Naruto menatap itu tanpa ketakutan di matanya. Menma membuat dua kagebunshin lalu membentuk Rasengan dengan aura merah di sekitarnya.

Tak mau ketinggalan pesta, Gaara yang berada di belakang Menma membuat ombak pasir di samping Menma. Ia juga marah pada Naruto dan ingin Naruto kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Bahkan jika harus bekerja sama dengan orang lain.

Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya. Chakra berkumpul di lima titik di sekitar Naruto, lalu chakra itu berubah menjadi petir. Naruto membuat lima bang petir.

Tim Ino-Shika-Cho memandang hal itu dengan takjub.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kita tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka," kata Choji.

"Aku beruntung kita bisa bersekutu dengan salah satu dari tiga monster itu," tambah Ino dari tahtanya.

"Hei, Ingatlah ketika kau ingin melawannya di hutan kematian," ucap Shikamaru ketus.

Menma berlari ke arah Naruto. Dua bunshin berada di depannya mengcover serangan yang datang. Ombak pasir Gaara juga ada di sampingnya, membantu serangan Menma.

Naruto menyerang Menma dengan semua bang yang dibuatnya, membentuk serangan skala besar. Pasir Gaara dengan sigap membentuk pelindung di depan Menma. Serangan Naruto berbenturan dengan pasir Gaara, tapi pasir Gaara dengan mudah di tembus. Dua kagebunshin Menma melemparkan tubuh asli Menma ke udara, menghindari hantaman petir yang membentuk ledakan dahsyat yang meretakan tanah di sekitarnya. Beruntung para peserta yang tak sadarkan diri sudah diangkut oleh Tim Medis.

Menma sudah berada di depan Naruto, bersiap menghantamkan rasengannya.

"Sekarang Ino!" perintah Shikamaru.

" **Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

Tubuh Menma tiba-tiba kaku. Tapi hal itu hanya terjadi selama satu detik, Menma kembali sadar.

"Kyaa! Aku melihat rubah ekor sambilan! Aku sungguh melihatnya!" teriak Ino histeris.

Satu detik sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mempersiapkan tinjunya. Semua armor petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya langsung ia pusatkan ke tangan kanannya.

Kedua serangan siap berbenturan. Menma dengan semangat membara dan Naruto dengan sikap tenangnya.

" **Rasengan!"**

" **50 Million Volt Vari!"**

Tinju Naruto menembakkan tinju petir yang meluncur lurus ke depan, menghancurkan tembok arena itu dan terus melesat menembus hutan. Serangan itu berhenti di tengah hutan kematian, meninggalkan jalur selebar dua meter dari arena ke tengah hutan. Naruto melirik ke sampingnya.

Menma berdiri di sana, dengan Gaara. Hokage menyelamatkan mereka dari jalur serangan Naruto.

"Cukup. Pertandingan ini selesai." kata Hokage tegas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam, berusaha menekan kemarahannya. "Kau melewati batas Naruto. Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya seranganmu itu?!"

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Cerewet!"

Minato memberi kode, lalu ninja medis segera datang dan memeriksa Peserta yang tersisa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!" seru Naruto menepis tangan Ninja medis yang akan memeriksanya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku pergi. Ada acara yang harus ku tonton." kata Naruto sambil lalu.

Menma menatap Naruto kesal. Sikap kakaknya itu semakin menjengkelkan. "Hey! Kau bahkan belum mendengar pengumuman Hokage-sama! Jangan bertingkah seenaknya!"

Naruto menatap tajam adiknya. Mengingatkan adiknya betapa berbahayanya kakaknya itu saat bertarung. "Diamlah pecundang! Aku sudah pasti lulus. Aku muak mendengar omong kosong lagi hari ini!" kata Naruto sambil lalu.

Baru saja Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah, pandangannya mulai kabur dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung. Ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah atap putih khas rumah sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya di perban, kecuali wajahnya. Infus menancap di tangannya dan tersambung ke alat-alat rumah sakit yang dia tidak tahu fungsinya. Tubuhnya masih sakit, tapi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya, tapi malah menyebabkan rasa sakit itu tambah parah.

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Menma berjalan masuk sendirian. Dia tampak sehat. Menma membawa kantung belanja di tangannya. Wajahnya cerah ketika melihat kakaknya sudah bangun. "Hey! Kau sudah sadar? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kupikir kau mati."

"Kau kemari untuk menghinaku? Pergilah!"

Menma tetap di tempatnya, tak terpengaruh kata-kata kakaknya. "Tenanglah Naruto-nii. Kau tidak sadar selama tiga hari. Kau lebih baik istirahat, terutama mengistirahatkan mulutmu itu,"

"Persetan. Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto ketus. Ia masih kesal dengan pertarungannya waktu itu. Walaupun secara teknis tidak ada yang menang dan kalah, dilukai oleh Menma membuatnya muak.

"Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu. Kau lulus ke ujian tahap selanjutnya. Ayah menyuruhku ke sini untuk memberikanmu surat ini. Lihat, aku juga dapat satu," kata Menma sambil menunjukan amplop dengan namanya dan nama Naruto. Ia menyerahkan amplop itu kepada kakaknya.

Naruto menyambarnya dengan kasar, meremasnya, lalu membuangnya ke luar lewat jendela rumah sakit. "Aku tidak peduli dengan-"

Menma meninju Naruto tepat di pipinya. Menma menatap marah kakaknya yang terjatuh dari ranjangnya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Itu untuk serangan sialanmu pada rekan setimku!"

"Kau memang pengecut," ludah Naruto pada Menma.

Menma kembali menyerang Naruto, kali ini perut yang jadi sasaran kakinya. "Ini juga untuk Neeji dan Lee yang kau serang ketika sudah tidak bisa bertarung!" Ia menendang perut Naruto dua kali lagi, "Ini untuk semua yang kau serang dengan petir sialanmu itu!"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk dengan menyedihkan. Selang infusnya sudah terlepas dari tangannya. Naruto meludahkan darah ke samping, lalu menatap tajam Menma. "Kau tahu kau akan membayar barkali-kali lipat untuk ini."

Menma memberi Naruto tatapan terakhir sebelum melemparkan bungkusan belanjanya dan berbalik ke pintu keluar. "Kalau kau memiliki masalah dengan sikapku, cari dan temui aku. Aku tidak takut pada bajingan sepertimu." Menma mengakhiri pertemuan itu dengan membanting pintu tertutup.

Naruto masih terbaring di lantai, menatap bungkusan yang dilempar Menma. Isinya puluhan susu manis rasa strawbery dan jump edisi terbaru. Naruto dengan susah payah memungut satu susu strawbery dan meminumnya. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang.

"Sialan. Ini sakit sekali."

* * *

"Jadi, Bagaimana menurutmu, Hiashi-san?" tanya Hokage pada Kepala keluarga Hyuuga di depannya.

Di kantor Hokage hanya ada mereka berdua. Hokage sengaja meminta pendapat Hyuuga karena kemampuan mata byakugan mereka bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Naruto. Dan mengetahui tentang Naruto adalah ambisinya saat ini.

"Jiraiya-dono bilang Naruto memiliki kontrol chakra yang tinggi, bahkan tanpa menggunakan segel tangan sekalipun?" Hiashi buka mulut.

Minato mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"Jadi inilah kenapa anda waktu itu mengundangku untuk melihat pertarungannya secara langsung?"

"Begitulah Hiashi-san. Apa yang kau lihat kemarin?"

Hiashi mengelus dagunya. "Jiraiya-dono benar. Naruto mampu mengendalikan chakra dengan hebat. Pada umumnya Shinobi mengeluarkan jutsu menggunakan segel tangan untuk mengatur pengeluaran chakra. Tapi Naruto mengeluarkan chakra dengan terkontrol tanpa segel tangan sama sekali. Itu murni adalah bakat alami." jelas Hiashi.

"Ninja dengan tingkat kontrol chakra terbaik adalah Hokage kedua, yang bahkan mampu membuat elemen tertentu menyerupai makhluk hidup. Tapi tetap saja ia memerlukan segel tangan. Pertanyaanku adalah darimana Naruto mempelajari kemampuan seperti itu" gumam Hokage dengan terheran-heran.

"Itu bisa kita abaikan saat ini, Hokage-dono," sergah Hiashi. "Apa yang membuatku tertarik adalah kemampuan yang disebut Bang itu."

"Oh, kumpulan chakra yang berkumpul di satu titik itu?"

"Ya. Konsepnya seperti Bijuudama milik hewan berekor, yaitu memampatkan chakranya ke satu titik lalu menembakannya. Efeknya sangat menyakitkan bagi tubuh," kata Hiashi.

Ekspresi Hokage berubah muram, "Menma tidak sadar dua hari akibat serangan itu. Berkat chakra Kyuubi, ia mampu memulihkan diri dengan cepat. Uchiha Sasuke juga dalam kondisi kritis hingga sekarang akibat tertembak bang dua kali dan serangan petir Naruto."

Sang Kepala Klan Hyuuga mengangguk mengerti. "Naruto mampu membuat banyak bang sekaligus, yang bahkan membuat satu saja mustahil bagi kebanyakan orang." kata Hiashi. "Itu seperti membuat puluhan rasengan dalam satu waktu dengan satu tubuh."

"Aku tahu itu. Bahkan Danzo terlihat tertarik dengannya. Aku khawatir kalau ia akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai pionnya."

"Anda lihat bagaimana Naruto memanipulasi chakranya menjadi elemen petir? Itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan." kata Hiashi. "Walaupun tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan elemennya sendiri, tapi itu adalah pertunjukan chakra petir yang hebat. Kage dari Desa Kumo juga pasti akan bilang begitu."

"Itu membuatku khawatir. Beruntung tubuhnya tidak hancur saat menghasilkan 10 juta volt."

"Aliran chakra di tubuhnya juga sangat solid. Naruto mampu mematahkan genjutsu bocah Uchiha dengan mudah. Walaupun itu termasuk genjutsu yang lemah sih," ujar kepala keluarga Hyuuga. "Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang mustahil terjadi."

Minato langsung menatap Hiashi penasaran. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Alasan kenapa Naruto tidak terlihat kelelahan akibat mengeluarkan serangan skala besar yang menguras banyak chakra adalah karena..." Hiashi membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, membuat Minato semakin penasaran.

"Naruto memiliki chakra Kyuubi di tubuhnya."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Oke. Inilah akhir dari chapter 3. Di tunggu saran dan komentarnya. Seperti biasa, review dijawab lewat pm.

Bagi yang bilang chapternya pendek, belajar sono buat fanfic. Ternyata susah loh buat fanfic, apalagi buat pelajar baik sepertiku.

Ada yang tanya apa kekuatan Naruto. Kekuatan Naruto murni kontrol chakra. Soal darimana dia belajar kontrol Chakra, tentu dari gurunya. Di chapter 1 juga Jiraiya bilang 'kan, kurang lebih seperti ini,

"Tapi dari pengamatanku, ia memiliki kontrol chakra yang sangat tinggi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan segel tangan."

Di chapter ini juga sudah di jelaskan. Elemen perubahan chakra Naruto petir dan api, sudah kutuliskan di chapter 1.

Kupikir akan ada orang yang bertanya bagaimana Naruto punya chakra Kyuubi? Apa Naruto Jinchuuriki juga? Akan kujawab singkat dan kabur saja. Aku tak tahu aku sudah menuliskannya di cerita atau belum, tapi Naruto dan Menma adalah saudara kembar. Naruto lahir terlebih dulu, lalu Menma lahir. Mereka dilahirkan dari rahim Kushina Uzumaki yang merupakan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

* * *

 **1 April 2018**

 **~Megane-kun out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Irresponsible Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, alur non-canon, Master kontrol chakra, kata-kata kasar, flamer silahkan flame! Bikin aku tambah semangat, dont like dont read!**

 **"Madness is a lot like gravity. All it takes is a little push."**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto sedang membaca Jump sambil menikmati susu strawberry kesukaannya ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka. Naruto melirik sebentar dan melihat Tou-sannya berjalan masuk. Senyum terpasang di wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya ketus, menyindir ayahnya yang menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas. "Terkena rasengan, kegencet pasir, dan dialiri petir. Alhasil aku diperban di seluruh badan. Bagaimana menurut Tou-san?"

Minato tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto. Itu sama sekali tidak menganggunya. "Maaf,"

"Hn," Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Maksudku, Tou-san benar-benar minta maaf," kata Minato penuh penekanan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari manga di tangannya.

Minato terdiam sebentar. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, "Tou-san minta maaf kerena telah mengabaikanmu waktu kecil. Tou-san benar-benar minta maaf. Tou-san sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu, Naruto. Tou-san hanya ingin Menma bisa mengontrol Kyuubi agar kejadian yang menimpa Kushina tidak terjadi lagi."

Naruto menutup manganya. Naruto untuk pertama kalinya mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya dengan serius.

"Aku hanya,, Aku minta maaf," kata Minato lagi.

Naruto memegang tangan ayahnya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Tou-san. Aku saja yang terlalu kekanakan. Itu semua bukan salah Tou-san," ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Justru akulah yang ingin minta maaf pada Tou-san. Pada saat ujian chuunin, aku terlalu emosi dan melampiaskannya pada peserta lain. Aku benar-benar bodoh," kata Naruto.

Minato mengangguk paham, "Aku tidak bisa bilang kau tidak salah, tapi tidak ada yang tewas dalam kejadian itu. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak datang ke Konoha, Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Tou-san juga harus berhenti menyalahkan Tou-san atas kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu. Waktu itu aku pergi hanya karena bosan. Itu saja."

"Ya."

* * *

Desa Konoha sudah sangat ramai pagi itu. Jalanan sudah ramai dipenuhi orang-orang dan toko-toko sudah buka lebih awal dari biasanya. Tidak heran, hari ini adalah puncak Ujian Chuunin yang diikuti oleh genin dari tiga desa, yaitu Sunagakure, Konohagakure, dan Otogakure. Ditambah dua putra Hokage akan bertanding di ujian membuat orang-orang menjadi lebih antusias.

Desa Konoha juga sudah menambah pengamanan pada saat-saat seperti ini karena tidak hanya warga sipil saja yang datang. Para ninja dari musuh-musuh Konoha juga pasti datang untuk melihat kemampuan dan jika memungkinan 'menghabisi' putra Hokage.

"Bagaimana keamanan desa, Kakashi?" tanya Hokage yang sedang duduk di kantor Hokage.

"Kami sudah mengerahkan seluruh pasukan di setiap sudut desa, Hokage-sama. Tidak ada gerakan mencurigakan yang terlihat," jawab Jounin bermasker itu. "Kami mendengar kabar kalau beberapa shinobi dari Iwa dan Kumo datang ke Konoha, tapi dengan pengunjung desa yang sangat banyak, sangat sulit mengidentifikasi mereka."

Hokage mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat ke luar jendela ke arah desa Konoha yang damai itu. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apalagi tingkah laku Kazekage sangat mencurigakan."

"Kami sudah siap terhadap kemungkinan terburuk. Semua shinobi Konoha akan melindungi desa dengan seluruh kemampuan, Hokage-sama. Anda sebaiknya fokus dengan Ujiannya," jelas Kakashi.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Kakashi." jawab Hokage.

* * *

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di pingir tempat tidur rumah sakit, membiarkan perawat membuka perbannya. Dua minggu sudah lewat dimana dia hanya berdiam diri di rumah sakit. Menma tidak datang berkunjung lagi, mungkin masih marah dengannya.

Sasuke dan lainnya yang terluka melawan Naruto sudah keluar rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi terpaksa ia harus menuju ke tempat ujian sendirian. Walaupun ia memiliki jumlah chakra yang besar dalam tubuhnya, Naruto memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang cukup lemah dibanding yang lainnya.

"Kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat ujian nanti," Perawat itu berkata pada Naruto. "Gezz, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hokage-sama membiarkan peserta yang terluka ikut ujiannya."

"Apa kau itu ibuku? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri 'kok."

Melihat suster sudah selesai membuka perbannya, Naruto berganti pakaian yang sudah dibawakan ayahnya. Ia memakai celana abu-abu dan pakaian hitam dengan garis orange di tengahnya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, bisakah aku melihat celana dalammu, nona?" kata Naruto pada perawat yang masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Eh!?" wajah perawat itu memerah. "Pergi saja sana!"

 **Plak**

Naruto keluar rumah sakit sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan perawat itu. "Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak meniru tengkorak afro yang bisa bicara," gumamnya menyesal.

Ia berjalan santai menuju tempat ujian, atau lebih tepatnya arena pertarungan. Ujian kali ini dilaksanakan di depan publik, jadi orang-orang bisa melihat ujiannya. Tempat ujiannya cukup besar, yang dirancang seperti koloseum sehingga orang-orang bisa melihat pertarungannya.

Naruto memasuki tempat ujian itu dan melihat Sasuke, Menma, Tim Shikamaru, dan Neji.

"Hei, Apa kabar?" sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan.

Mereka menoleh mamandang Naruto dengan intens. Pengalaman terakhir mereka dengannya membuat semuanya waspada terhadap Naruto.

"Hei, apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu. Apa aku berbuat salah pada kalian?," ucap Naruto santai.

Menma mendecih kesal. "Dasar brengsek. Apa kau sudah lupa yang sudah kau lakukan waktu ujian terakhir hah?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku mengalami lupa ingatan sewaktu di rumah sakit," guraunya.

Mereka masih memandang Naruto dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hei hei apa kau serius? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan minta maaf," kata Shikamaru heran.

Naruto memandangnya heran, "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Aku bukan psikopat yang suka menyakiti orang lain tau. Saat itu aku hanya sedikit pamer saja," ujarnya. "Dengan cara yang tidak benar tentunya."

"Tetap saja aku belum bisa memaafkanmu!" kata Menma marah. Ia pergi meninggalkan mereka, diikuti Neji dan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sikapnya itu, padahal aku sudah meminta maaf lho. Jahat banget," kata Naruto.

"Biarkan saja, lama-lama mereka juga akan lupa," sahut Shikamaru. "Lagipula waktu itu kau keterlaluan banget sih,"

"Benar. Kami juga kena imbasnya tahu," kata Choji. "Menma pikir kami tahu soal kau yang berencana menghajar peserta lain."

"Aku kan sudah bilang di awal aku akan menghajar mereka."

"Tidak separah itu, Idiot," sahut Ino. "Itu sih namanya percobaan pembunuhan, kau tahu."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu," ucap Naruto sebal.

Tak kemudian, Jounin bernama Genma mengumpulkan semua peserta yang lolos ke tengan arena yang dikelilingi penonton. Mereka sangat antusias melihat ujian chunin kali ini. Di tempat paling atas, Hokage dan Kazekage juga hadir dalam ujian ini.

Genma berdehem keras untuk mendapat perhatian dari para peserta, "Kalian akan bertanding satu lawan satu dengan lawan kalian masing-masing. Pemenangnya ditentukan ketika sudah ada yang tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, menyerah, atau karena keputusanku. Karena ujian ini ditonton oleh warga sipil, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian saling membunuh. Jika kalian sudah kelewat batas, aku akan menginterupsi."

Naruto mengangkat tangan, bertanya, "Aku kehilangan surat undangan ujiannya, jadi aku tidak tahu harus menghabisi siapa kali ini."

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak hafal siapa lawan siapa," jawab Genma sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang melawan Naruto?"

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, "Aku," katanya malas.

"Jadi kau ya Shika. Mau luka seberapa parah?" tanya Naruto. "Aku bisa mengirimmu ke rumah sakit selama satu bulan jika kau mau."

"Baiklah, pertandingan pertama adalah Yamanaka Ino melawan Akimichi Choji. Yang lain silahkan menonton di tempat yang sudah disediakan." perintah Genma.

Semuanya mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menuju lorong yang mengarah ke tangga ke atas. Di ujung tangga itu adalah tempat yang disiapkan khusus untuk mereka. Mereka juga bisa melihat pertandingan dari situ.

Gaara menjauh dari semuanya sementara Menma, Sasuke, dan Neji menjauh dari Naruto.

"Ah, ini membosankan," kata Naruto tanpa semangat. Ia mengeluarkan susu strawberry dari sakunya lalu membaca manganya.

Pertandingan antara Ino dan Choji sudah dimulai. Mereka sedang bertarung jarak dekat dan belum mengeluarkan jurus utama mereka.

Naruto membulatkan mata terkejut sambil menatap manga yang dibacanya. "Tokoh utamanya mati?! Aku harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang,"

Di sampingnya Shikamaru memandangnya sweatdrop. "Anak ini memang sinting."

* * *

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH…. AKIMICHI CHOJI!" teriak sang pembawa acara, diikuti sorakan meriah dari penonton. "PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA ADALAH NARA SHIKAMARU MELAWAN UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Naruto menyimpan manganya dan berjalan lewat lorong sementara Shikamaru langsung melompat turun ke arena. Tak berapa lama ia mencapai lantai dasar dan memasuki arena. Penonton mulai berbincang-bincang tentangnya.

"Jadi itu putra Hokage-sama yang lima tahun lalu menghilang?"

"Kudengar dia berbuat sesuatu yang keji saat babak kedua ujian chunin kemarin."

"Yosha! Aku bertaruh untuk Uzumaki itu!"

"Bodoh! Kau akan kehilangan semua uangmu! Lima tahun lalu sebelum menghilang, dia sangat lemah."

"Masa 'sih?"

Dari tempat peserta, Choji menatap Shikamaru heran, "Kenapa Shikamaru tidak menyerah saja dari awal? Dia 'kan tidak mungkin menang."

"Dia memang pemalas. Tapi di antara kita, dia ini yang paling tidak mau kalah 'loh," sahut Ino di sebelahnya. "Kau memang tidak mengerti Shikamaru ya."

Naruto tak peduli dengan semua omongan penonton. Ia berdiri dengan santai sambil sesekali menguap malas. Disisi lain, Shikamaru tidak melakukan hal yang berbeda.

"Apa-apaan tensi ini?" ucap salah seorang penonton. "Melihat mereka saja sudah membuatku mengantuk."

"Ayolah! Beri kami pertunjukan yang menarik dong!"

Naruto menatap mereka malas. "Mereka tidak sabaran ya,"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku ini sedang melawanmu, aku harusnya lebih serius 'nih," kata Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Genma memberi aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan. "Pertandingan … dimulai!" serunya lalu menghilang keluar arena.

"Aku mulai duluan ya,"kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan bayangannya.

Naruto melompat mundur menghindari jurus kagemane Shikamaru. Ia melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan karena kagemane terus mengejarnya.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Shikamaru. Ia menghentikan jurusnya. "Gerakanmu lebih lambat dari ujian sebelumnya. Tubuhmu pasti belum pulih sepenuhnya."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Genin paling jenius di Konoha," jawab Naruto santai. "Kemarin itu terlalu berat untukku."

Shikamaru mendengus pelan. Musuhnya terkena jutsu Gaara dan rasengan secara langsung, ditambah lagi jurus pil petir yang dia gunakan juga memiliki efek samping pada tubuhnya. Sudah pasti dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Itu artinya kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu dengan tubuh yang tidak stabil itu 'kan?" tebak Shikamaru.

"Kau sepenuhnya benar. Tapi apa kau pikir aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu dengan tubuh?" Naruto menyeringai. "Bukannya sombong, tapi soal kontrol chakra dan ninjutsu…"

Naruto menciptakan lima bang di sekitarnya, satu di atas kepala dan dua di samping kanan kirinya. "… Aku adalah yang terbaik."

Shikamaru tiba-tiba berpindah dari posisinya berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, petir menyambar tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya.

"Eh, kau tahu aku akan menggunakan **El Thor**?" heran Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu cara kerja jurusmu itu. Kau membuat bang berelemen petir jauh di atas musuhmu agar tak terlihat, setelah itu baru kau bisa mengeluarkan El Thor mu itu. Sehebat apapun, kau tidak bisa membuat sebuah fenomena alam secara instan," jelasnya. "Tapi El Thor memiliki satu kelemahan. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan petir tepat ke bawahnya. Jadi aku tidak boleh di bawah bang petirmu."

Naruto bertepuk tangan. "Sempurna! Kau bisa tahu semua itu setelah melihatnya sekali. Terima kasih Shikamaru. Aku jadi tak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana jutsuku bekerja pada mereka semua. Kau tau 'kan itu merepotkan."

"Tapi aku juga belum selesai," Lima bang yang dibuat Naruto sebelumnya menyerang Shikamaru bersamaan.

Shikamaru dengan lincah menghindari kelima bang itu. Ia menutupi wajahnya ketika bang itu menghantam tanah kosong yang membuat ledakan dan debu berterbangan.

'Sial. Sesuatu yang disebut bang itu memiliki kekuatan sebesar rasengan milik Menma. Aku juga tidak tahu berapa banyak bang yang bisa ia buat dalam satu waktu.' batin Shikamaru. Ia harus berpikir cara mengatasi bang itu. 'Aku tidak bisa diam di satu tempat untuk menggunakan kagemane karena ia pasti akan menyerangku dengan El Thor nya. Sial, ini benar-benar merepotkan.'

Dari dalam debu itu, Shikamaru menerjang Naruto dengan kunai di tangannya. Naruto menunduk menghindari sabetan kunai Shikamaru lalu memberinya tendangan balasan. Shikamaru melompat mundur sambil melemparkan kunai di tangannya yang mampu dihindari Naruto dengan mudah.

"Sekarang kau mencoba melawanku dengan taijutsu 'huh?" ejek Naruto.

"Itu satu-satunya kelemahanmu 'kan? Kau yang sangat percaya diri dengan Ninjutsumu juga tidak mau repot-repot membawa senjata ninja."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan dua shuriken dari tas ninjanya dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto mampu menghindarinya tapi itu hanya pengalihan. Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dan menusuk Naruto dengan kunainya. Naruto dengan cepat menangkis serangan itu, tapi kunai itu mampu menggores lengannya.

Naruto melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak lalu membuat lima bang dan menembakannya ke Shikamaru. Ledakan keras tercipta akibat serangan Naruto. Naruto melirik luka di lengan atasnya. Darah mengalir pelan tapi luka itu tidak begitu dalam.

Dari dalam debu itu, melesat dua shuriken ke arahnya. Naruto bergerak ke samping untuk menghindar. Dalam sekejap mata, Shikamaru muncul di atas Naruto, siap menebas Naruto dengan kunainya. Naruto melompat mundur dan dia merasa punggungnya menyentuh dinding pembatas yang berarti dia tidak bisa lari lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengimbangi Lee dalam taijutsu, tapi melihat caramu bertarung kemarin, aku tahu kau lebih buruk dariku." Shikamaru tersenyum. "Ini adalah kemenanganku." Ia berlari menerjang Naruto untuk mengakhiri perandingan itu.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Shikamaru. Sesaat sebelum kunai Shikamaru menggores lehernya, pergerakan Shikamaru terhenti.

" **Fast Skip!"**

"K-kenapa dengan tubuhku!?" Shikamaru terkejut ketika ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun. Ia menatap Naruto dengan kaget dan bingung.

"Apa yang membuat orang begitu frustasi? Terutama seorang Shinobi yang mengandalkan teknik khusus yang hanya bisa dilakukannya?" Naruto menyeringai. "Itu adalah mengalahkannya dalam keahlian yang sama. Spesialisasimu adalah menghentikan pergerakan lawan dengan jurus kagemane dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku mengunggulimu dalam hal ini. Tunduklah pada Uzumaki Naruto yang hebat ini. Hahaha!"

Dari sisi penonton, mereka melihat itu dengan kagum.

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Menma menatap Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Chakra yang mengalir pada tubuh Shikamaru tidak bergerak," sahut Neji dengan byakugan aktif.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Chakra bergerak dalam tubuh secara terus-menerus, dari pusat chakra ke seluruh tubuh. Hal itu terjadi secara alami dan ketika chakra yang ada di seluruh tubuh itu berhenti bergerak, maka pergerakan orang tersebut juga berhenti. Hal itu terjadi pada Shikamaru sekarang" jelas Neji. "Reverse-Flow Control. Itu adalah kemampuan untuk mengontol chakra melawan arus chakra itu sendiri. Teknik genjutsu dan ilusi juga menggunakan prinsip ini."

"Apa Naruto yang melakukan hal itu?" Menma bertanya tak percaya.

"Benar. Sepertinya perkataannya soal mengontrol chakra memang bukan bualan semata," kata Neji memandang Naruto dengan kagum.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru tajam. "Dan satu hal lagi. Aku bisa melihat semua pergerakanmu itu dan bisa mengakhiri ini dalam sekejap. Jadi jangan pikir aku terpojok olehmu." Ia membuat lima bang muncul di sekitar Shikamaru dan siap menyerang kapan saja.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. "Nyerah deh."

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH… UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

Yooo! Wadya think? Udah lama ga nulis nih, ga janji juga mau nglanjutin kapan ni fanfic. Kemarin-kemarin sibuk di duta sih, soalnya kudu sekolah + belajar sbmptn. Semoga diterima di univ impian. Amiiin.

Aku masih canggung nulis adegan fighting tapi gw harap ga jelek-jelek banget lah. Kalo ada yang bingung soal kekuatan Naruto, baca aja Tower of God di webtoon buat lebih jelasnya. Gw jamin bagus deh. Ato mau tanya di review juga boleh. Nanti gw jawab di ceritanya. Buat para author fanficion, ayo ramaikan ffn fandom Naruto dong, biar ga sepi-sepi banget. Aku juga ucapin terima kasih buat yang udah follow, fav, dan review karena buat gw itu jadi penyemangat tersendiri.

Kalo kalian mau flame, flame aja. Gw gapapa kok, udah kuat dari lahir. Tapi kalo punya nyali flame itu pake akun asli kalian, biar keliatan kalian cupu ato enggak.

Mumpung sekarang lagu bulan suci, aku minta maaf kalau kata-kata gw ada nyinggung hati kalian. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. byebye

* * *

 **29 Mei 2018**

* * *

 **~megane out~**


End file.
